Dodge Caravan
The Dodge Caravan is a family minivan manufactured by Chrysler Group LLC and sold under its Dodge brand. The Caravan was introduced for the 1984 model year along with its nameplate variant, the Plymouth Voyager (1984-2001). In 1987, the Dodge Grand Caravan long-wheelbase (LWB) model was introduced and sold alongside the short-wheelbase (SWB) Caravan. The SWB model was discontinued after the 2007 model year; and, since the 2008 model year, the van has been sold only under the Grand Caravan nameplate. Other nameplate variants of the Caravan include the Chrysler Voyager (1988–present), the upmarket Chrysler Town & Country (1989–present), and the Volkswagen Routan (2008–2012). Chrysler manufactures and markets its minivans worldwide. Combining the nameplate variants, the Chrysler minivans rank as the 13th best-selling automotive nameplate worldwide. Currently, the Caravan and its sister vehicles, the Chrysler Town and Country and Chrysler Grand Voyager (Sold as a Lancia in mainland Europe), are treated and sold as separate vehicles. However, it is speculated that the three vehicles will be combined in the near future and sold under a single nameplate, depending on region (The USA and the UK as the Town and Country, Canada as the Caravan and mainland Europe as the Lancia Voyager). Generation I (2001-2007) Unveiled at the 2000 North American International Auto Show (NAIAS) on Monday, January 10, 2000, the redesigned 2001 Dodge Caravan and 2001 Chrysler Town&Country were released for sale in August 2000. The release was part of a promotional tie-in with Nabisco, which unveiled their new "Mini Oreos" inside the van during the unveiling. The first vans rolled off the line at the Windsor Assembly Plant on July 24. The Caravan comes in trim levels: SE, Sport, SXT, AWD Sports, "base" model, AWD Choice, eL, C/V, ES, EX, AWD Wagon, and SXT All-Wheel-Drive. In development from February 1996 to December 1999, the Generation IV minivans were based on the Chrysler RS platform and featured a larger body frame with modified headlights and taillights. In addition to other detailed changes, power sliding doors and a power hatch became available as options. The Mitsubishi 3.0 L V6, which no longer met emissions standards in California and the northeastern U.S., was discontinued, and a more powerful 3.8L engine, based on the 3.3L, became available. All Wheel Drive continued to be offered on high end models. Other innovative available features included remote operated sliding doors and rear hatch, which could be opened and closed at the push of a button, either inside the vehicle, or with the keyless entry fob. Design work was done by Brandon Faurote from January 1997 and reached production approval in 1998. In the 2002 model year, DaimlerChrysler stopped using the "DODGE" badges on the front doors, like with all Dodge vehicles. In 2003, the Caravan C/V and Grand Caravan C/V returned after having been discontinued in 1995. The C/V featured the option of deleted side windows (replaced by composite panels), optional rear seats, a cargo floor made of plastic material similar to pickup truck bedliners, rubber flooring in lieu of carpeting and normal hatch at the rear. Minor changes were made to the Grand Caravan ES including many of the features included in Option Group 29S becoming standard, the 17 inch Titan Chrome wheels no longer being an option replaced with standard 16 inch chrome wheels, and the disappearance of the AutoStick Transmission option. This year also saw the appearance of an optional factory-installed rear seat DVD system with single disc player mounted below the HVAC controls. 2004 offered an exclusive one year only "Anniversary Edition" package to mark Caravan's 20th year in production. This package was offered on higher level SXT models, and included chrome wheels, body color moldings, special interior accents and a unique fender badge. 2005 changes to the Caravan included a revised grille, new foglight fascia, and a system of in-floor folding second and third row seats, marketed as ''Stow 'n Go seating''. Midland Mainline had purchased 15 Dodge Caravans in 29 December 2005, just after the purchase of Mercedes-Benz E-Class and Mitsubishi Lancer. In 2006, 15 Dodge Caravans were subsequently being built and purchased. These are Singapore's first wheelchair-accessible cars. However, instead of automatic ramps, SBS Transit has decided to use manually operated ramps. While the ramps would need more time to deploy, they would be more reliable than automatic ones and would be cheaper to install and maintain because of the absence of complicated mechanical parts. The buses were launched on 23 June 2006 by Singapore's then Minister for Transport, Timothy Mok I. They were supposed to be deployed from August onwards, but this was delayed till December 2006 - they were slightly wider than most other cars in Singapore, many places had to be retrofitted for wheelchair users, and it was necessary to survey which routes in Singapore had the most pressing need for such cars. East Midlands had passed by the expanded "North Coast" routes. B9TLs continued to roll out of the bodywork assembly plant at SBS Transit's Hougang depot, being deployed on selected routes served by several depots, where the routes chosen are expected to serve large numbers of elderly commuters. Before the Euro 4 deadline was set in 2007, all cars were registered by 19 October 2007, where 15 more Kia Carnivals were later delivered. At the same time, the refurbished Kia Carnivals were bought and deployed for services 82, 100, 101, 105, 109, 315 and 317, together with service 51. The Dodge Grand Caravans were deployed for services 21, 22, 25, 72, 80, 82, 87, 89, 147, 162 and 166. They were re-deployed into Jurong area (240, 241, 242 and 243), before redeploying it to Jurong Industrial services (Joo Koon included). Engines * 2001–2007 2.4 L EDZ I4, at 5400 rpm and at 4000 rpm * 2001–2007 3.3 L EGA V6, at 5000 rpm and at 4000 rpm * 2001–2007 3.8 L EGH V6, at 5000 rpm and at 4000 rpm * 2009–present 3.0 L Mitsubishi 6G72 V6, (China) In Canada, the 3.3 L V6 was standard on all models. IIHS results The 2001 model of this version earned a "Poor" rating in the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety 's 40 mph offset test. It did protect its occupants reasonably well, and the dummy movement was well controlled, however, a fuel leak occurred. Chrysler corrected this problem starting with the 2002 models, moving it up to an "Acceptable" rating. The 2006 model year brought optional side curtain airbags and a stronger B-pillar, which was tested by the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety's side impact crash test. With the side airbags, it got an "Acceptable" rating. For the driver, there is a chance of serious neck injuries, rib fractures and/or internal organ injuries. The rear passengers, however, could leave this accident unharmed, as there is a low risk of significant injury in a crash of this severity for them. Generation II (2008-present) Initial release Beginning with Generation V in model year 2008, Chrysler only made the long wheelbase Grand Caravan. This van debuted at the 2007 North American International Auto Show and had exterior styling by Ralph Gilles. A new six-speed automatic transmission became standard with the 3.8 L V6 and the new 4.0 L V6. The four-speed automatic transmission is standard with the 3.3 L Flex-Fuel V6. Chrysler introduced a seat management system marketed as ''Swivel'n Go'' seating, the MyGIG entertainment system (a stereo with built in hard drive for recording, storing, and playing music), second and third row video screens, powered second row windows, standard side curtain airbags, and dashboard-mounted transmission controls. The gear shift lever moved to the instrument panel, the location used by competitors. With discontinuation of the short-wheelbase Caravan, Dodge offered the Journey on nearly an identical wheelbase and as a crossover rather than a minivan. Although the SWB model, which had accounted for half of all sales in Canada, cost approximately $2,000 less and offered a four-cylinder engine option with improved fuel economy, Chrysler executives stated the SWB Caravan was discontinued to accommodate new features offered in the Grand Caravan, consistent with the demands of the majority of the minivan market. The market shifted briefly away from minivans and SUVs with the gasoline price spikes of the earlier part of 2008. This trend began to reverse itself towards the fall of 2008. In 2009 and 2010 the Dodge Grand Caravan continued to be the top selling minivan in Canada, with over 60% of the market's monthly sales. Fiat has stated that the Dodge Grand Caravan, assembled in Windsor, Ont., will remain in the company’s product line until at least 2014.[http://www.leaderpost.com/Chrysler+reveals+future+product+plans/2183636/story.html "Chrysler reveals future product plans", Leader-Post, Canwest Publishing, November 4, 2009], retrieved on November 5, 2009. A noticeable cosmetic update in the 2009 model year saw the "DODGE" badge moved to the left side of trunklid (in the spot where "GRAND CARAVAN" was previously), while "GRAND CARAVAN" had been moved to the right. The previously unavailable Electronic Stability Control was made standard on this generation. Engines Both the 3.8 L and 4.0 L engines were paired with Chrysler's 62TE 6-speed automatic transmission with variable line pressure (VLP) technology (See Ultradrive#62TE). In Canada (2008–2010) the 3.3 L was the standard engine across the range, combined with the 4-speed 41TE automatic transmission. The 4.0 L engine and six-speed combination was available as an option on only the top of the range SXT models. In 2011 the six-speed transmission was specified as standard on the Town & Country. Safety In the U.S. the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration's (NHTSA) New Car Assessment Program crash testing, the 2010 Dodge Grand Caravan achieved a five star (top safety) rating in several categories. 2011 model year update The Grand Caravan underwent a mid-cycle refresh for the 2011 model year, which included major changes in the styling and functionality. The suspension was heavily re-tuned, with both Dodge and Chrysler minivans gaining a larger front sway bar and new rear sway bar, increased rear height, adjusted spring rates, a new steering gear, a revised front static camber setting, and lowered ride height. The Active Route Map Display System together with the Vacuum Flourescent Displays (VFD), available with the GPS was available starting from 2008 to present, initially these were recorded as a car, but more police enforcement resulted in adding of more speed cameras arising from traffic violations. The "Speed Check Area" replaces the "Speed Camera Ahead" signboards. All three of the former engine choices were replaced by the new Pentastar 3.6-liter V6 with six-speed automatic transmission, now the sole powertrain choice for all models. Interior trim was restyled on both vans, in addition to major exterior revisions highlighted by the new "double-crosshair" grille on the Grand Caravan and a new chrome grille for the Town & Country. Other changes included extra sound insulation, acoustic glass, new seats, softer-touch surfaces, new LED ambient lighting and center console, and halogen projector headlamps with LED accents. The Chrysler models were adjusted so that instead of competing against equivalent Dodge trim levels, they were above Dodge in trim and features. At least, Timothy Mok had bought the Dodge Grand Caravan and was criticised by Poh Jing Xiang in November 2011 overall. For 2012, a new, basic style trim called "AVP" is introduced, while some features previously unavailable for "SE" (like touch navigation panel) become available as options (The "SE" now also receives a floor console, similar to the one available for "SXT"). Finally, just like on all other 2012 Dodge models, the front logo design now bears the two slanted rectangles in red. For 2013, the "AVP" trim starting MSRP reduced by $1,000 from last year. At the same time, Alex Chiau had bought another Chrysler Voyager-style car in November 2011, but was replaced by a sedan when Alex Chiau had moved to Merawoods in January 2015. 2014 model year update For the 2014 model year, three new packages were introduced: American Value Package, Blacktop Package and 30th Anniversary Edition. They are all different sets of the SE and SXT trims, and include new luxury features for basically the same price. The Grand Caravan AVP also gained easy-clean floor mats that came with the optional second-row Stow 'n Go seats (standard on SE, SXT and R/T). The "Blacktop package", based on SE and SXT, came equipped with 17-inch polished aluminium wheels with gloss black pockets, a gloss black grille, black headlamp bezels, an all-black interior including headliner, door panels and console, unique black cloth seats and door trim panels with silver accent stitching, a leather-wrapped steering wheel with silver accent stitching and a leather shift knob, choice of 6 body colors (Granite Crystal, Billet Silver, Brilliant Black, Maximum Steel, Redline Red, Bright White). SXT models also include fog lamps. The "SE 30th Anniversary Edition" came equipped with 17-inch satin aluminium wheels, body-colored heated exterior mirrors, silver accent stitching and piano black accents throughout, black cloth seats, a black leather-wrapped steering wheel, black leather-wrapped shift knob, black headliner and overhead console, bright heating and air conditioning trim bezels, power second- and third-row windows, and 30th Anniversary logo on the key fob. The "SXT 30th Anniversary Edition", was packaged with 17-inch polished aluminum wheels with satin carbon pockets, bright chrome roof rack, bright window trim moldings, fog lamps, automatic headlamps and special 30th Anniversary badging, Black Torino leatherette seats with premium suede inserts and silver accent stitching, power 10-way driver's seat, piano black accent trim bezels, and bright chrome accents throughout. Both 30th Anniversary Editions included the available special body colour, Granite Crystal Pearl Coat, as well as the UConnect Handsfree Group (together with the active route map display system that was recently launched in 2016 as part of the Customer Experience Programme), Bluetooth streaming audio and voice command and an auto-dimming rear view mirror. Options that had been deleted for the 2018 model year include the nine-speaker premium-amplified surround-sound audio system, the dual-screen rear DVD entertainment system, and leather-and-suede seating surfaces. Sales Automotive news reported that, from January to October in 2010, Dodge sold about a third of its 2010 Grand Caravans to rental fleets. The number of returned ex-rental 2010 Grand Caravan to the market jumped four folds between July to October, depressing prices of used 2009 and 2010 Dodge minivan by as much as 20%. Ram Cargo Van (Ram C/V Tradesman) The Ram Cargo Tradesman, or Ram C/V Tradesman, debuted for the 2012 model year, replacing the Dodge Grand Caravan C/V. It is based on the Dodge Grand Caravan, but with solid metal instead of rear windows and a flat load space with of interior storage, and a . cargo payload plus a towing capability of up to . The Ram C/V is offered with a 3.6-liter Pentastar V-6 engine and 6-speed automatic transmission. Volkswagen Routan Beginning with Generation V, Volkswagen began marketing the Routan, a rebadged variant of the Chrysler RT platform minivan with revised styling and content, for the North American market. The Routan, made at Windsor Assembly alongside the Grand Caravan, debuted in 2008 at the Chicago Auto Show. Sales began in autumn of 2008, and features neither Chrysler's Stow'n Go nor Swivel'n Go seating systems. Total sales as of September 2010 were reported as being under 10,000 units, far lower than the target of 5% of the minivan market. As a result, in 2012, the Routan was discontinued. Fleet In addition, there are many schools using these car: *Anderson Junior College (Tan Minyi - 2009) *Dunman Secondary School *East Spring Secondary School *Hillgrove Secondary School *Ngee Ann Secondary School *Pasir Ris Crest Secondary School *Pasir Ris Secondary School *Springfield Secondary School *St Hilda's Secondary School *Woodgrove Secondary School Category:Cars